Always Find you
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was not a slave as a child instead he was used as an experiment he made up the lie of being a slave. Back then he went by fang and was part of the famous flock. When he was found by Qui-gon and Obi-wan they made up the lie of him being a slave and gave him a new name. He has trained to be a Jedi as Obi-wan's padawan and is now training one of his own
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but the plot

 **Summary: Anakin Skywalker was not a slave as a child instead he was used as an experiment he made up the lie of being a slave. Back then he went by fang and was part of the famous flock. When he was found by Qui-gon and Obi-wan they made up the lie of him being a slave and gave him a new name. He has trained to be a jedi as Obi-wan's padawan and is now training one of his own but he can not elude the past and his flock forever.**

 **so this is one of those random i dont know why i wrote you stories, it seams i have a lot of those**

 **3 Elsa**

 **Prologue:**

"Fang! We need to refuel, Ideas" Max called to me, I thought for a second then looked at her she knew what I was thinking, sometimes i wonder if she was like angel in a way, she always knew what I was thinking

.

..

…

Nudge jumped back too me there was three and they were already beginning to morph, "Ari" i said evenly, they half wolf half man leader looked at me, Nudge frowned and looked at the leader. Her eyes widened.

"Ari! You were just a little kid" She said and the kid now made monster smiled flexing his newly clawed hands

"And now i'm a great big grown up eraser" he said snapping his teeth

"What did they do too you Ari" Nudge asked quietly "I'm sorry"

"Save your pity for yourself. I'm exactly who I want to be and I have some news for you" he flexed his arms I was ready to get out of here already not really wanting a fight, we had to wait on max. "You're hideout in the mountains is nothing but Ashes. You're pals keep having unfortunate accidents and now we got you." The erasers chuckled as if it was funny. Nudge began to cry and even though I refused to believe it I still felt sad, but at the same time I felt angry, if this was true I would get revenge for max, for Iggy For Gazzy.

"Pinwheel" I said out of the corner of my mouth. That was code for get ready to fight. I saw no way out so we had to fight

"Cholla first" Nudge said and that meant she was ready

"Count of Three" I said but that actually meant count of One and She knew that. Ari was getting annoyed and with lightning speed he cuffed my shoulder

"Shut up!" He commanded I almost wanted to chuckle I was being mysterious and I loved it.

"One" I said regaining my balance Nudge did as she was taught she lunged at the erasers and shoved the second one onto a bunch of needles then launched herself sideway catching ari in the neck he went down Gagging, we both tried to take to the air but Ari Recovered and grabbed my legs pulling me back down and started beating me, Nudge the brave smart girl she was grabbed a paint can and sprayed it into Ari's face giving me time to escape although my chest was aching, I had got in the air faster than I ever had, guess that's the rush for you.

.

..

…

We were flying high in the sky and there was nothing more enjoyable than this. "Oh, my Gosh!" The gasman said excitedly, not again i groaned in my head. He pointed in a direction "A UFO" Max gave him ten seconds before saying

"That was funny the first fifty time, Gazzy, now it's getting old"

.

..

…

"Fang what's that behind us at ten o'clock" max called to me I turned to look, it was a odd dark cloud heading right to us.

"To fast for a storm, to small, too quiet to be choppers. Not birds-too lumpy" I turned to her "I give up, what is it?"

"Trouble" She said grimly "Angel! Get out of the way. Guys, heads up! We've got company!" The lot of us swung around to face whatever was coming fast

"Flying monkeys? Gazzy guessed "Like in the wizard of oz." Then i dawned on me what it was. Max voiced my thoughts

"No, Worse. Flying erasers" When they were upon us all hell broke loose, I paid no attention to what the rest was doing I was to busy with mine.

"You...are...a...fridge...with...wings" I said punching my eraser hard with each word "We….Are….freaking….ballet….dancers"

"Fang!" I heard Max yell as i finished that eraser I felt something sharp graze through my side, shredding my jacket, It was Ari. But how, He was dead how could he be alive. Itex must of had something to do with this.

"We'll be back" Ari snarled as he and his group started flying away. Max watched me intently, I had my arm pressed against my side and must of been flying oddly

"I'm fine" I said and as we fly I flew under them, far under them, I couldn't even hear what they were saying but the closer I was too the ground, er , ocean the less it will hurt when or if I fall. A while later max swooped down beside me, she had caught on.

"Whats going on" She asked

"Nothing" I said blankly focused on staying up in the air and awake, I'd ask too land as soon as we were over dry land.

"Fang-" She started to say "You're arm!" She saw the blood

"'S not my arm" I said and then I was surrounded by darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own star wars or Maximum ride.**

 **A/N A little clarification is needed about Anakin/Fang. Apperance wise he is a mix of Anakin skywalker and Fang. He has the black wings and black hair, but he also has Anakins Blue eyes and fair skin tone. He is the chosen one and can still turn invisable.**

 **Edit: Wow. It is so hard to write this story. Anakin and Fangs personalitys constrast so badly, They are polar oppisites and it's so hard to find the middle ground, my writting probably leans closer to the Anakin Personailty but thats the one he's been using for years... and I really dont know how to word what I'm trying to say. On to the story!**

I shot up in bed panting, I put my hand to my side the wound was long healed but I still had the scars. "Everything Alright Master?" My Padawan Ahsoka asked

"I'm fine." I said in the same Monotone voice that I used to speak to Maximum with. Maximum Ride. Max, oh how I missed and Loved her. Don't get me wrong I love Padme but she's no Max, She's more like a sister to me Max is the one I truly loved. which makes me glad Padme and I decided against getting married.

"Yeah, sure" Ahsoka said clearly not buying it, she wasn't ever fooled as easy as Max would, here lately I couldnt get anything past her. "Bad dream? Whose Max and Ari. you said the names in your sleep"

"They are nobody you need to be concerned with" I said, "Why are you in here anyway?"

"Master Kenobi wants you to call him, said it was about the past, so come on let's go" Ahsoka says

"No, no, no, no, You will not be joining us" I said

"But master" Ahsoka says

"Okay fine" I sighed "it's about time I tell you, but you can not tell anyone and I will tell you everything after the transmission"

"Yes master" Ahsoka said and she followed me too the transmission room.

"Leave us" I said and the clones who were in the room left, I then shut the door, dimmed the lights and turned to the transmitter and contacted obi-wan.

"Well, It sure took you long enough, Fa-... err...Anakin" He said, almost calling me Fang. Obi-wan knew about my past, as did Qui-gon, but no one else knew until now.

"I've decided to tell her Master" I said "And I was asleep when you called"

"Well, The Sorry for waking you" He said

"I was having a bad dream anyway so it doesn't matter" I said monotonly.

"Separatist" He inquired.

"No" I said We did this everytime I had a dream, he'd attempt to guess what it was about because I am too stubborn to tell him about it.

"Ari" He said

"No" I said

"There's that name again" Ahsoka says "Who is he"

"Later Ahsoka"

"ITEX?" He said

"Yeah" I said. Nothing more needed to be said about ITEX or as I call them. The School. Obi-wan knew not to push for detials about the dream if it was about that place, anything else he'd eventually get me to tell him but not with the school. Never with the school.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore, Fang" Obi-wan said "You-

"I know, Jedi are forbidden to have attachments. I just can't seem to not worry about them" I said cutting my old master off

"I wasn't going to say that" Obi-wan said.

"Then what were you going to say" I asked

"They are strong enough to protect themselves and you are safe from that place, they can't get too you right now." He said

"Right now?" i said

"I'm sorry but the Council have sent us on a mission to stop the separatist on Earth and I'm afraid that they have teamed up with-"

"The school," I say monotonly. I had never wanted to lay eyes on another Eraser or white coat again. Everyone thought my home planet was the dust ball in which Obi-wan found me on but the truth was Earth is my home not Tattooine

"Not only that but your flock is being held captive, Max found out how to send us a message." Obi-wan said

"So we're going on a rescue mission?" Ahsoka asked hopfully

"No" Master Kenobi said

"Yes" I said, I didnt give a damn whether it wasn't a rescue mission. No Bird kid left behind. That was the flock's motto and I was going to save them or I would die trying.

"Fang, this is a destroy Itex Mission, we have too put a stop to them. the council has let them be too long, we should of stopped them when I was a padawan when they first started, then you wouldn't of been treated the way you we're." Obi-wan said

"It's a rescue and destroy ITEX Mission" I said trying to compromise "Once part of the flock, always part of the flock, I won't let them be harmed anymore than they already have"

"Master what's ITEX?" Ahsoka asked, I had not thought about the fact that my Padawan wouldnt even know what the school is. I supressed a shudder.

"ITEX is short for Itexicon" I said if she knew nothing of them that bit of information would mean nothing to her

"I've read about them, they have been on a considering taking out list for a while now, are they the ones who-"

"Experiment on children" I said cutting her off "Yes that's them"

"Okay so what do they have to do with you?" she asked

"I was one of their so called 'experiments' 27056" I said

"Well you don't look like it" Ahsoka said and I grinned at her

"What about now?" I said unfurling my 20 foot midnight black wings

"Whoa" Ahsoka said I was 90 percent sure she didnt see that coming. But this was Ahsoka so maybe she did.

"You'll have to tell her of your Past now Fand, but for now Explaining the past can wait, I'm going to board your ship to make sure you don't do anything rash, and I do want to hear this explanation. Do any of your boys know?" Obi-wan said

"Rex" I said Rex knew I had wings, as did kix but neither of them knew the past to it But that wouldnt matter because by the end of this mission every one in the 501st and 212th would know. There was no use in hiding the fact that I had wings once we got to Earth.

"Ahh that's no surprise you're closer with that clone than anyone else I have seen, aside from your padawan." Obi-wan said

"He figured it out so I'm going to Include him, Bring Cody, I trust him enough to tell, and meet us in my room when you get here, Skywalker out" I said ending the transmission and folding in my wings and struggling to get them back through the slits in my shirt.

"I'll go get Rex and tell the Admiral Master Kenobi is coming" Ahsoka said

"Alright Snips" I said headed back to my room. A bit later Ahsoka came in with Obi-wan, Cody, and Rex I said set out seats for everyone and changed back into what I used to wear when I was with the flock, That way when I save the flock

"You requested for me sir" Rex said

"I decided since you knew about my wings I was going to include you in the explanation of my past I was giving Ahsoka" I said

"Wings?" Cody said and I unfurled my wings again which touched each wall on either side of me and whacked ahsoka in the face with them

"Master!" Ahsoka said ducking under my wing to go stand with Rex

"Oops" I said with a chuckle

"Lets all take a seat and you start explaining" Obi-wan said

"First I have a question? Can you actually fly?" Ahsoka asked and i flapped my wings and started to hover in the room

"A verbal answer would of sufficed Anakin" Obi-wan said

"Yeah, But it's been so long since I've flown" I said

"You fly the twilight" Ahsoka says

"With my wings" I say dropping into my seat "Ow my tail bone"

"You are the only person I know who says that" Obi-wan says

"I'm just going to give the short explanation then you can ask Questions. There Is a place called Itexicon who experiments on children, I was one of those children, I and five others formed what we called the flock. We all had wings, Max, Iggy and I were the Oldest, Then Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. We went around the world running from Itexicon which we called the school and trying to destroy it at the same time. We all got our wings from gruelling experiments I used to be very quiet actually, then they called me something along the lines of tall, dark and silent. Around my 16th birthday, I was found by qui-gon Jinn and Obi-wan who quickly trained me in the ways of the force and I haven't returned to Earth since" I said

"I know it can't be easy having to go back" Obi-wan said

"It's not but we have too" I said

"We're going to earth sir?" Rex said

"Yes, the council have given us the orders to destroy the school" I said "Any questions?"

"what did that number mean 2705 something" Ahsoka said

"27056 that was my experimental number I'm the 27,056th experiment they have created" I said "and that is what they called me"

"That's sick" Cody said "they basically give children designation numbers like we have, but for the purpose of torturing them"

"Most don't make it too their third birthday" I say "we were malnourished most the time as well, there have only been two successful kinds of experiments, The erasers who guard the school in great numbers and Avian Hybrids, me and the flock" I said "The kept us in 2 by 4 dog crates"

"These guys are going down" Rex said "This can't go on anymore"

"Agreed" Cody said "Children should not be tortured in the ways you have described"

"I've barely scratched the surface with that" I said "I can't explain it enough to prepare you for what you'll see their." I say

"It's that bad?" Ahsoka says

"That and 10 times worse" I say solemnly "Ahsoka if you don't want to enter the school when we get there, you don't have too"

"I want too" She said

"Better prepare yourself for the worse, we'll be there shortly, earth is just a couple clicks away" I said

"I'll go brief all the clones, Rex, Cody, I need you too get all the boys ready for the worst" Obi-wan said "Anakin, take some time to ready yourself, I'll call you when we are approaching the planet"


End file.
